


What is a dad?

by TheAngryKimchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Greeting Cards, Loki is so cute in this one, M/M, Mpreg, Pointless fluff, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Revelations, Short & Sweet, Sibling Incest, iw/eg never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/pseuds/TheAngryKimchi
Summary: Loki finds out he's pregnant, but can't come up with a way to tell Thor.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 349





	What is a dad?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write inexplicable fluff, but here it is~
> 
> Enjoy 💕

Loki finds out one year after they settle into New Asgard in Norway. 

At first he can’t believe his eyes, thinks there might be something wrong with his seidr — a glitch, if you will. He spends most of the morning pacing back and forth in the tiny living space of his and Thor’s home, biting his thumb while he goes over all the reasons his symptoms can’t be because of what he wants them to be. No, the little mass he can see in the magic scan cannot be real, cannot be what he thinks it is.

The pacing stops only for him to go empty his stomach in the bathroom because he’s made himself dizzy — that’s what he tells himself, at least. He bails out on the meetings of the day, thankful for having Thor be away so he can freak out at his own peace and quiet and it’s only sometime in the evening that he takes a deep breath and teleports a couple villages away.

An hour and five pregnancy tests later, Loki can finally let go and cry in utter and complete happiness.

He vanishes the tests with a wave of his hands when he hears the front door opening and Thor’s heavy steps walking inside. He then accepts the kiss and the hug he’s being given only a tad rigidly because Loki’s so nervous of telling Thor he starts feeling a little funny in his stomach. 

Every time he opens his mouth to tell him the news he finds himself dreading his brother’s reaction, despite already _knowing_ Thor would be delighted to find out. Nevertheless, Loki shuts his mouth again and, in the end, follows the tugging of Thor’s hand on his pliantly, falling in bed with him like nothing is amiss.

* * *

And so it begins.

Loki keeps trying to find ways to tell Thor, but the words never seem to come out. He's always chickening out on the very last second, saying something completely different, something not as important, or surprise-stabbing Thor so he can get out of conversations Loki himself has started or kissing him to distract him from asking after Loki’s recent strangeness. 

It comes to a point where Loki is wearing himself thin. He’s hiding the little bump under thick robes and furs in the beginning, Norway’s winter favouring this kind of dress, and he turns to glamours once his belly grows so much it becomes hard to conceal beneath clothes only (Thor’s seeking hands don’t really help with the task either).

But, when he’s alone, Loki likes letting the glamour drop and spending time talking to his baby, checking their vitals with his magic, marveling in the sensations that wash over him when he strokes his pregnant belly.

Sometimes Loki forgets about the glamour, forgets that he’s the only one knowing and, subconsciously, he starts rubbing little soothing circles at the pressure points of the babe's little feet and tiny fists, shushing them silently while feeling giddy for being able to _feel_ them already! 

He lies when someone happens to notice, saying that he’s either hungry or that the motion is soothing his stomach because the food wasn't agreeable with him; the same way he lies about his continuing morning sickness, his little fainting spells and dizzy moments, about the inexcusable tiredness and fatigue he feels all the time now and why he supports his waist and rubs on his _seemingly_ flat stomach. Loki also lies about the small content smiles gracing his face, telling Thor that he is simply glad for having him by his side again or that it's because he loves Thor _so much_ or simply because he thinks him to be cute when he's all pondery — this is usually said in a condescending short of way that makes Thor either grumble and roll his eyes or laugh and swipe Loki into a big hug, kissing him breathless.

Maybe it’s a half-lie or a complete truth. Who knows? Not even Loki is able to tell sometimes between the measure of his truthfulness. However, when Thor’s got his arms around him, his face tucked into the crook of Loki’s neck and he’s whispering sweet nothings to Loki that make him both laugh and roll his eyes, his hands unknowingly stroking Loki’s belly while Loki’s heart is beating hard against his chest — Loki knows then that he’d never change those moments for anything.

And time passes by. So quick and so slow at the same time. Loki’s maybe half-way through the pregnancy and _still_ hasn't found the stones to tell Thor! It eats at him. He wants Thor to know. He wants him to experience this small, private miracle alongside him, but for the love of him _he can't find the words!_

One day, when Loki is five months along, he goes in an impromptu shopping spree at the nearest mall where he buys all kinds of things and hides them away inside his weirdly spacious interdimensional pockets: frilly little dresses, small adorable onesies with cartoonish animals on them and the tiniest pairs of socks he can find; pacifiers and feeding bottles; baby toys. He buys a million things that will probably be left unused because his little miracle will outgrow every single one of them in a matter of weeks!

But he is happy. He is elated. Has the time of his life and he keeps _awww-ing_ and _aah-ing_ and checking cradles and bassinets and sets of baby sheets and, by the end of it, he is _so_ tired, but also _so_ excited, too, and, at some point, while he waits at the check-out of maybe the tenth store he has visited for the day, his eye catches sight of a stand with stupid, pun-filled greeting cards. Most of them are either blue or pink, with only the exception of a few lime-greens and teal and peach. 

Loki reads most while he waits, rolling his eyes so much his head starts hurting at the poor humour of them, when he sees the one. It's a plain sky-blue colour, with a bold white question that doesn’t make much sense in its wrongly put wording, but it succeeds in perking his interest.

"What is a dad?" Loki finds himself whispering while reading along and, filled with curiosity, he reaches out to flip the card open. He’s met with a page that's nearly blank except for the tiny black wording inside — the reply to the cover's question.

And… it's brilliant! This is it! This is what he needs!

He snaps the card from its place on the stand, puts it atop his pile of frilly treasure. So giddy he nearly can’t stand still. Buzzing with excitement as he puts everything into bags and carefully, away from any watching eyes, stores them away insise his magic pockets. 

When he gets back to their new home, he goes to wait into the living room. But he can't laze around while waiting for Thor to return from one-sort-of-Kingly-duty-or-another, so he busies himself with cooking or taking care of any chore that strikes his mind and, when Thor finally comes back, Loki is only slightly trembling with nervous excitement. 

* * *

Loki accosts Thor as soon as he steps through the threshold. Throwing his long arms around Thor's shoulders and kissing him breathless in a flurry of short-lived kisses.

Thor’s surprised to say the least; this is the most animated he has seen Loki in a while. He exclaims against Loki's lips, hands finding their way on Loki's hips as if it’s their rightful place and, when he draws back to look at him, he can't help but give a confused smile at the way Loki's eyes shine, at how he can't stop making this tiny little jumping steps even as he holds Thor as close to him as he can.

"You're excited," Thor notices, cupping Loki's face in his palms and closing in for another kiss — he just can't help it, feels like the sweetest mead is gifted to him.

"I've got something for you," Loki says, diving in for another quick peck before dancing out of Thor's arms.

"You've been out shopping?" 

"Mhm." It's noncommittal, airy almost, and it would have gotten lost in the distance that’s suddenly between them if Thor hadn't followed after him like a puppy on his heels, wagging excitedly his tail for the treat he’s about to get.

"What is it?" Thor asks, standing on the entryway of their bedroom, watching as Loki reaches beneath his own pillow and drags out a sky-blue envelope. 

Curiosity starts eating at Thor the more he waits, watching Loki as he begins fiddling with the envelope, as he bites his lip in nervousness and huffs and puffs. 

"So, I've been wanting to tell you something for... _some time_ now. . ." Loki starts, not meeting Thor's eyes. He opens his mouth to continue, but shuts it again. And again. Looking for all the world like a fish trying to breathe outside of water and suffocating in the dry atmosphere of land.

"Loki, what is-"

"Here!" Loki suddenly snaps, jerking his hand out and slapping the envelope on Thor's chest. "You will know once you've seen this," he adds. Then he smiles mischievously and cocks a jesting look at Thor. "If you aren't _that_ dense, at least."

Thor can only chuckle breathlessly, feeling as if he's getting whiplashed by the quick change of Loki's moods. "Ooookay..."

He glances at Loki when he tears open the envelope, sees him nibbling on his lip again, and furrows an eyebrow.

"What is a dad?" Thor reads, utterly confused now. "Isn't this what humans get each other for wishes and greetings? Why would a greeting card say something like this?" he wonders, trying to have everything make sense in his mind. But nothing does. Surely not Loki's behaviour as of late. 

"Tsk! Just open it!" Loki nearly yells, so tired of waiting that he wants to take the card and put it through Thor's head! Why would the dumbass take so much time? Can't he see it's killing Loki? (Metaphorically, of course).

Thor frowns at him, a little irritated now too, but he follows Loki's demand nevertheless. 

He reads the answer once, twice, three times, trying to make sense, but he comes up more confused each time. "What is that even supposed to mean? This makes no sense," he complains and he lifts his eyes.

And his breath gets winded.

Because right there, five steps away from him, Loki stands in his soft house robes, with a nervous smile on his lips and his hands around his stomach, caressing and showing off the dome of his belly.

"Loki, is this a jest?" Thor asks, voice tight and close to breaking. "Please, tell me this isn't a jest."

But Loki's smile turns from nervous to brilliant. A wide stretch on his beautiful face as he reaches out for Thor's hand, which he gives willingly to be put against the baby bump, and Loki whispers, reverently almost, the answer Thor has read so many times already on the card.

"You. You is a dad."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly little thing 😘❤️🖤💕
> 
> Find me on Twitter, [@TheAngryKimchi1](https://twitter.com/theangrykimchi1)!


End file.
